


【翻译】Free Bird解救小鸟

by liangdeyu



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: 罗宾被困在一个特大号鸟笼里。这并不好笑，行吗？Kaldur明白这点。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281840) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



他认为，Kaldur是找到他的最佳人选。因为Wally会笑岔气以至于救不了他，Conner会搞不懂笑点在哪，M'gann会以为Wally受到了精神攻击，而Artemis会取笑这事儿到根本停不下来，直到永远，直到世界末日。  
这倒不是说他想让Kaldur见到他被困在一个特大号鸟笼里，因为还是感觉挺丢脸的。  
虽然如此，总好过是其他人。  
“我承认，我感到困惑。他为什么把你放进这里面？”  
“你有没有见过那种自以为聪明的要命实则不然的人？哈，疯帽人就是这样。”Kaldur对着笼锁皱眉，然后试着用别的办法实施营救。从罗宾的角度看不见他具体在做什么，知更鸟被绑在愚蠢的鸟架上呐。  
“不，我理解这个笑话的梗，我不明白的是他从哪儿弄来的特大鸟笼。他为了抓你而造的吗？”  
“哦，不是，这是舞台道具。哥谭艺术团上周表演了《玩偶之家》，他们自以为机智地把房子布景改成了牢笼造型。这不是巧了？疯帽只用把它偷来再加以改造。他总是这么做，我觉得他是预算太少。”把他吊起的鸟架其实是个吊灯用的横梁，舞台剧里根本不隐的隐喻。只不过疯帽设法把这笼子做成了捕鸟陷阱，而且他是真的出不去。  
他被疯帽抓住了。  
太丢脸了。  
“抱歉，我没有看过这出舞台剧，我确实不懂房子与鸟笼的隐喻。”  
“家庭主妇困于婚姻和家庭的奴役下，她离开了她的丈夫，剧终。”整场演出都非常无聊，至少上周这次他成功忍住了睡意。  
“我相信它其实没有这么简短。”  
“你说了算。”  
至少听声音Kaldur手上的工作有进展。而后当笼门终于打开时，罗宾长出了一口气。现在他可以出去了，接着找到疯帽，揍他一顿，把他扔回阿卡汉姆，然后他们可以对这事绝口不提。  
永远不提。  
“他设计陷阱的能力令我印象深刻。”Kaldur解开罗宾时若有所思道，“虽然机关毫无必要如此精巧复杂。”  
“你见过那家伙吗？”罗宾问，Kaldur皱眉。  
“我不知道。他是戴帽子那个人吗？”  
“你看见他了？”罗宾急切地问，在锁链突然松开放他自由时差点砸到地上。他没有击中地面的唯一原因是Kaldur及时接住了他，哇哦，他可是罗宾，不是什么需要拯救的少女。不过Kaldur的胳膊实在舒服，所以他不跟他计较。  
“不，我已经在Artemis的帮助下抓住他了，她正在带他去警察局的路上。”他皱了皱眉，“这么一来，他肯定会对她耍花招。他对她的头发有种古怪的迷恋，一直在试图触碰她。”  
“糟糕，他一定已经逃了。”  
“是的，然而，我确信她受的伤会痊愈的。我来这儿是为了找你。”感谢上帝是你来了，因为说真心话，如果非得是Artemis把他救出一个特大号鸟笼，那他就不得不退出队伍然后在某间印度寺庙里孤独终老了。  
“谢谢。他一直在说让我唱歌什么的，说真的，我不确定他打算用什么手段达成目的，无论怎样我都不会唱。”  
Kaldur伸出一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，如果说这让他的心里稍起波澜，那么还好这里没人能看见。他不再被关在那个愚蠢透顶的笼子里了，这才是重点。他相当确定疯帽说的是字面意义上的唱歌，而罗宾不会为任何人，尤其是那些沉迷儿童图书的变态精神病唱歌。  
话说回来，也许Kaldur开口请求的话他会唱的，也许。


End file.
